


Ray’s Pizza Place

by DawnRays



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi, OC, Spooky ghosties, practically not fnaf, some are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRays/pseuds/DawnRays
Summary: At first, it may look like a crummy old pizza joint, but once inside you’ll step into a whole new world. A world filled with fun and games, where the animatronics feel... alive.The entertainment was top notch, spectacular! These Animatronics made sure that everyone would enjoy themselves and have the time of their lives here at Ray’s Pizza Place.





	Ray’s Pizza Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this platform, a redo of an old story of mine from someplace else. I hope you reader, will enjoy!

On a day just like any other, a warm Friday afternoon. This is the time where business is booming, especially in places like this. The little ones were out of school, and excited to go to their favorite shops and candy stores. And on days like these.... Ray’s is packed. The Pizza Joint down the street was always buzzing with activity. Younger kids would be brought here with parents who had free time, or just so the kids could be dropped off. They had a great daycare as well! It was a greasy paradise. The food wasn’t the BEST, but it wasn’t god awful. It was.... adequate. Adequate enough for the people to constantly shove more and more in their faces. 

On days like these, Digger was the most happiest. Digger was the main mascot of this establishment, and he loved the children. They were so cute and so friendly! He never thought of them as annoying or bratty, each and ever child was a special individual. That was what he thought. His sister, Dawn on the other hand, oh she was a piece of work. You’d never want to get on her bad side. She would make your next few days a living hell. She would annoy you to death. And probably kick your ass, too. But that would entail you bothering or hurting her brother. She wouldn’t tolerate that. 

Then there was Oracle. The jokester Hyena. He would do plenty of funny things to make the children laugh. But..... he is borderline vulgar. His jokes behind the scenes were sometimes..... strange and downright weird. Of course he was a little strange, he had a processor different than the others. Yet he was still Digger’s best friend. Not much of a shocker.... These were the main three, the first of three that kids would normally get to see. The bubbly, happy-go-lucky Digger, his sassy sister, and his mischievous friend. And Digger truly couldn’t be happier than when he was with his friends and family. He loved his family.


End file.
